


Frissons

by Sunflower_Prescott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Prescott/pseuds/Sunflower_Prescott
Summary: Pansy, n'arrivant pas à dormir, se rend dans le lit de Drago pour tenter de trouver une solution.





	Frissons

Un frisson parcouru la peau douce et pâle de Pansy Parkinson alors que les longs doigts fins de Drago Malefoy parcouraient doucement son dos. 

  
N’arrivant pas à dormir, la jeune fille avait rejoint son meilleur ami dans son dortoir et s’était glissée dans son lit sans un bruit dans l’espoir de ne pas le réveiller. Malheureusement pour elle, ses efforts avaient été vains et deux yeux gris encore voilés par le sommeil s’était rapidement mis à la fixer d’un air interrogateur. Elle l’avait rassuré d’un sourire et il l’avait couvé d’un baiser volatile sur le front, lui arrachant son premier frisson. Puis, elle avait fermé les yeux, allongée sur le ventre, elle avait commencé à faire taire ses pensées pour s’endormir lorsqu’un nouveau frisson avait fait trembler son corps. La main de Drago s’était frayé un chemin sous son t-shirt trop large, le remontant au passage, laissant ses doigts glisser le long de l’échine de la jeune fille. 

  
Depuis ce moment, le corps de Pansy n’avait cessé d’être secoué de frissons. Sa peau couverte de chair de poule, ses tétons légèrement durcis, sa respiration forte et lente, et son coeur battant d’un rythme effréné contre sa poitrine lui procurant une sensation de douleur si agréable. Elle n’essayait pas de cacher sa respiration de plus en plus profonde, et Drago, qui se laissait peu à peu envelopper de nouveau par le sommeil et dont les gestes se faisaient doucement mécaniques, semblait ne rien remarquer. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Pansy Parkinson savait que ses sentiments pour celui que l’on appelait le prince des Serpentards ne lui seraient jamais retournés, mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de l’aimer. Et ô combien elle l’aimait…   
  
Elle haïssait les regards de braises que lui lançaient certaines filles comme Millicent Bulstrode ou encore les soeurs Greengrass, elle haïssait les regards avides que lançait parfois Drago à un certain garçon d’une maison ennemie, elle haïssait les regards platoniques qu’il lui lançait à elle, elle haïssait tout simplement les regards autour d’elle, et particulièrement celui de l’objet de la convoitise de Drago qui répondait parfois à ceux de ce dernier, un sourire appréciateur sur les lèvres.   
  
Mais là, allongé sur le matelas du lit à baldaquin de l’héritier Malefoy, dans l’obscurité de la chambre éclairée seulement de la lueure de la bougie qu’avait oublié d’éteindre Zabini, le monde et les regards qui la dérangeaient s’effacaient, et il ne restait soudainement qu’eux, la main de son amour parcourant son dos, son propre corps couverts de frissons, sa respiration lente et profonde et son coeur qui tambourinait contre sa poitrine. Pansy tourna la tête sur le côté et rouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez face à un Drago endormi. Un sourire s’étira sur ses lèvres et, doucement, se laissant porter par son cerveau et son coeur remplis d’un amour impossible, elle se laissa aller à poser sa bouche contre celle de Drago dans un baiser chaste et enfantin, son coeur accélérant, sa respiration se stoppant, son ventre explosant…   
  
La main de Drago s’était finalement arrêtée et Pansy, dont le corps était toujours couverts de frissons, s’était endormie, les lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de son meilleur ami, un sourire heureux ancré sur son visage détendu. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bon voilà je viens d'écrire ça rapidement avant d'aller à un rendez-vous, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'espère que vous me le laisserez savoir, c'est toujours motivant un petit kudo ou un petit commentaire ^^, ça donne envie d'écrire plus !   
> Le garçon dont est amoureux Drago est, pas du tout évidemment, Seamus Finnigan, j'aime énormément ce pairing, libre à vous d'imaginer n'importe quel Gryffondor hein xD, mais je voulais vous donner ma pensée tout de même.


End file.
